Iron Tricksters and Their Shepard
by DemonicChica15
Summary: When the portal closes, not all goes as it should. Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson have been forced into a whole new universe, one where even Iron Man seems outdated by comparison. Will they work together to find a way home and assist Shepard against the Collector threat? Or are there just some things that can never work? (Rated T: for violence and language)(May turn FrostIron)


**Tony **

It was a cold, numb feeling that spread from his chest outwards, his armor doing nothing to protect him from the chill. A dreaded feeling of plummeting formed in his gut, causing it to clench. The suit grew heavier as he fell, watching the aftermath of the nuke going off just before it hit him, sending him spiraling even faster towards the Earth. His eyes were just beginning to shut when a blinding light filled his gaze and pain shot through his body. Tony's torso arched upwards, his eyes rolling up into his head as he tried to scream. No sound left him. In fact, there was no sound at all. Nothingness consumed him. Nothing, that is, except for the pain.

* * *

**Loki **

Emerald eyes looked upwards, eyebrows furrowing only slightly at the sight just through the walls of broken glass. The portal he had opened for the Chitauri was shifting, as if something had caused it to grow unstable. A dot fell from the portal just as it snapped closed. Before he could even drag in a ragged breath from the remaining pain in his body from being thrown around by the green monster, a distinctive pop sounded loudly. His eyes widened as the area of sky where the portal had previously been was tugged upward as if being pinched and pulled away from the planet. Struggling to stand, he managed to stumble and drag himself towards the broken glass. Wind tugged at silky black locks just before a bright, white light blinded emerald eyes and Loki was sent flying through the air.

* * *

**Tony **

His suit twisted around him, cutting and tearing at his very flesh as he was viciously yanked upwards. JARVIS had long since silenced in his warning, the suit shutting down with Tony Stark as its prisoner of iron. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, he was at the mercy of whatever was doing this to him. The pain was overwhelming, beginning to drive him into unconsciousness as he was hurled through. The suit groaned, cracking in several places at once as his body began to stretch whilst twisting at the same time. At first, the twisting and pulling of metal upon his skin was his only explainable pain. That is, until the first chunk of debris slammed into his back. Out like a light went the great Iron Man, unaware of where he may awaken, if he were to ever awaken again.

* * *

**Loki **

Debris knocked Loki around as he flew into the sky, most likely cracking- if not breaking- several bones. He snarled at the air, struggling to use his magic and only managing to create a cushion against the many debris that attempted to be slammed against him. For one moment of clarity in sight, Loki spotted a giant 'S' hurling straight towards his head. Before he could move, the large letter crashed into him, finally succeeding in knocking out the trickster god. His limp body soared through the air, dragged in by the upside down, tornado looking vortex.

* * *

**Natasha**

I look up in time to feel the jerk on my body, yanking me off the roof of Stark's tower. Shocked, I reached out for something to hold onto. An arrow came from my right and I caught it, catching sight of Clint in a nearby building, braced against what I appeared to be the remains of a wall as the building's roof seemed to crumble. A cable ran from the arrow to the archer. Looking up, I noticed that the force dragging me upwards was some type of vortex of sorts that had opened up as soon as the inter-dimensional portal had collapsed in on itself. There was a tug on the arrow and my eyes went back to Clint's.

"Hold on, Natasha! I'm going to pull you out of there!" Clint's voice buzzed through my headset.

"What's going on up there?" Captain America's voice came in.

"It would appear that the portal collapsed in on itself somehow, creating a vortex," I supplied, feeling my body being stretched as Clint pulled on his end of the chord.

"Where is Stark?" Rodgers asked and I found myself without an answer. Looking back up, I realized that wherever Stark was now, the vortex would lead.

"In the vortex! We need to go after him!" I shouted over the sound of wind rushing through my ears. The vortex was shifting slightly, as if about to fold in on itself, never to be opened again.

"It's too risky!" Rodgers informed her. She knew he was right as she looked away from the vortex and began pulling herself down the chord and away from the pulling force.

* * *

**Shepard**

I had one goal in mind at the time as I walked towards the cockpit of the Normandy: Find out what the hell had EDI waking me up. My muscles were sore, still getting back into the feel of battle. Mordin had offered to run some diagnostics and prescribe some medicine to help with relaxing the muscles or whatever; but I was too stubborn to accept the Salarian's offer. Reaching Joker, I waited as the pilot turned around in his new favorite chair to face me.

"Commander," he greeted, his lips going up at the corners to form a grin but his eyes remaining grim. My hands behind my back, I turned my eyes to EDI as her blue orb appeared at the terminal.

"It would appear that there has been a disturbance near Omega. The Illusive Man has requested that we investigate considering the fact that we are currently docked at Omega," EDI informed me. Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I considered her statement.

"What's it look like?" I asked, moving over to the switch that would move the shutters out of my view and give me a clearer look at what was going on outside the Normandy.

"There appears to have been some type of fluctuation. EDI is running scans right now," Joker pitched in, his voice not holding its usual sarcasm.

"And?" I prompted, looking at the AI expectantly.

"Scans have indicated that there is an unusual substance now scattered near the Omega Relay," EDI informed me. "It appears to be pieces of ancient Earth architecture."

Turning on the switch, I watched as the shutters moved up and out of my view. Looking out into space, I had enough time to register what seemed to be large chunks of rock before something loud hit the side of the Normandy.

"What was that?" I questioned, already making my way towards the air lock and thankful that I had thought to put on my armor, just in case a fight was about to occur.

"I am detecting two lifeforms, one of which just made impact with the Normandy. Neither appear to be hostile, nor are they showing many signs of life besides weak pulses.

"Call up Mordin and have him on alert. Then, get Miranda and Jacob out here so that we can investigate," I ordered, going to retrieve my helmet so that I could figure out what the hell was going on outside my ship.

* * *

**So...review?**


End file.
